


The Glitter Is Gone

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy walks in on Michael decorating his wall with paper butterflies.





	The Glitter Is Gone

Jeremy burst in when he was on the thirteenth butterfly. “Jake just called me cool and I freaked out and- what are you doing?”

Michael looked up from his wall. “Decorating?” He finished folding over the tape, lined it up on the wall, and then pressed it firmly against the wall.

“Why are you decorating with paper butterflies?”

“Why did you freak out when Jake called you cool? You are cool.”

“Only you think that.” Jeremy told him, coming up beside him to observe the butterflies.

“Clearly not, if Jake said it, too.” Michael went back to his desk.

Jeremy followed.

He lined up the butterfly stencil he had made on a blank piece of construction paper and traced around it carefully, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Seriously, though, what are you doing?”

“I’m decorating my wall with butterflies.”

“Why butterflies, though?”

“Well, butterflies are a symbol of life and change and hope. I’m planning on making a pretty big change in my life soon and I hope it goes well.”

“Oh? What’s the change?”

Michael smirked at him. “That would be telling.”

“Is it a secret?” Jeremy asked, curiously.

“Not really. But I want to finish my wall first. Do you want to help or do you want to tell me about what happened after Jake called you cool?”

“I can do both, I guess.” Jeremy said, sitting in the other chair and scooting next to Michael. “Nothing really happened. I just freaked out and ran away. What do you want me to do?”

“Jeremy, you can’t keep running away from things that make you freak out.” Michael told him, handing him the stencil and another blank sheet of construction paper. “Trace that onto the paper.” He started to cut out the butterfly he had already traced. 

“What am I supposed to do, then?” Jeremy asked, trying not to sulk as he traced the butterfly.

“Face them like a man?” Michael suggested.

“You say that like it’s so easy.”

“I know it’s not easy, but sometimes the best thing to do is face your fears head on and tell him.” He said, more to himself than Jeremy.

“Tell him? Tell who, what?”

Michael froze mid-cut. “Sorry, did I say tell him? That was just a hypothetical. Like. Tell Jake thank you?”

Jeremy eyed him suspiciously. “Do you need to tell someone something?”

Michael swallowed. “Yeah.” he croaked out. “Uhm. But not yet. I still have time.”

“Do you want to tell me first to practice?” Jeremy offered magnanimously. 

“You just want to know.”

“I mean, yeah, dude. But I’m also here for you.” He patted Michael’s shoulder.

“All in good time.” Michael got up and moved back to the wall he was decorating, grabbing the tape dispenser off his dresser. “It won’t be much longer now, anyways.”

He pulled off a piece of tape, folded it over, and stuck it to the back of the butterfly. Then another. Then he lined it up against the wall where he wanted it and pressed it against the wall. “Fourteen,” He muttered, then turned back to Jeremy. “You could text Jake. And apologize for fleeing.”

Jeremy sighed. “I probably should.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and began composing his text.

Michael flopped down in his chair and grabbed the paper Jeremy had traced a butterfly on so he could cut it out.

“Ok. Done.” Jeremy slumped down in his chair.

“Do you feel better?”

“A little. Where did- oh you have it.”

Michael slid him another piece of blank paper.

Jeremy was halfway done tracing the butterfly when his phone buzzed. He quickly finished tracing and grabbed it. “Jake says he thought I had to go to the bathroom.”

“Huh. Well you lucked out this time, then, I guess.”

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you but try harder to not run away next time?” He side eyed Jeremy. “Though that might be a difficult thing for you to do.”

“I’d say thanks for that shining vote of confidence,” Jeremy told him, sarcastically, “But you’re probably right.”

They continued working on butterflies together for a while until Jeremy got bored and decided to play pac-man instead.

Michael steadfastly continued working on his project, though, and eventually he got to the hundredth butterfly. He applied the tape and then stretched up as tall as he could to try and place it near the ceiling. 

Unfortunately, he was too short to place it where he wanted to.

He grunted as he tried again, and fell short again. He was trying for the third time when a warm presence came up behind him.

Jeremy leaned over him and plucked the butterfly from his hand. “Just tell me where you want it.”

Michael fought the blush that was threatening to take over his face as Jeremy continued to lean against him and held the butterfly to approximately where he thought Michael wanted it. “Uh. A little to the left.” He tried not to stutter as he was keenly aware of Jeremy’s body pressed against his.

“There?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah. There is good.”

Jeremy pressed it against the wall, making sure the tape had stuck to the wall before pulling away to look over the wall. “Oh! It’s a rainbow.”

“Well, sorta.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Thanks. It’s finished.”

Jeremy nodded. “It looks finished. Can you tell me about your secret life-changing event now?”

“Sure.” Michael not so subtly moved towards the door, blocking it. “You might want to sit down.”

“Did someone die or something?” Jeremy joked, sitting on Michael’s bed.

“No, it’s not anything like that, don’t worry.”

“Ok, just checking.”

Michael took a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now. In fact, I’ve thought about telling you a hundred times in this past few months.” He gestured at the wall. “That’s why there’s a hundred butterflies. One for each time I tried and failed to tell you.”

“Michael you’re getting me worried.”

“I like you.” He blurted out. Then turned cherry red. “I- I mean. I like you as more than a friend. I have for- for a long time now.” He started speaking faster. “And I know you probably don’t like me back. But I wanted you to know. Because you’re my best friend and if I can’t tell you, who do I tell? And like. I don’t want to make things between us awkward so if you could please say something like ‘I don’t hate you’ right now, that would be great.” he rushed out.

Jeremy had gotten up halfway through his speech and had come to the realization that Michael was blocking the door so he couldn’t flee. He seemed to be looking everywhere but Michael. He did spend a solid 5 seconds staring at the basement window, though.

But he wouldn’t be able to climb through it to escape.

“Uhm. Uh. Ok.” He stuttered.

“Ok?”

“Y-yeah! It’s ok. That- that you like me, I mean. I- I don’t hate you or anything.”

“Oh. Good.” He felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his chest.

“Actually. Um. I might- I might like you, too?”

“You might?” Michael asked, hopefully.

“I-I’ve been trying not to think about it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Michael, when I said I’d try harder next time I didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Um. We should probably talk about this.”

“Probably.”

There was a long pause.

“Do you want to play Apocalypse of the Damned instead?” Michael suggested.

“God yes.”

And if they leaned into each other a little more than normal, that was nobody’s business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> I've actually been wanting to do this project for three years now but [ my walls ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/149396684195) are covered in posters and art so there's no room. [ This is what the butterflies are supposed to look like. ](http://www.khanapakana.com/recipe/articlefiles/ee5b781a-0825-4bcb-a563-e4685b673006-nine.jpg)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr (acindra)- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
